


Pining Idiots and a Mistletoe

by Seventeen_Tim_Drake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And maybe a little angst?, Christmas fic in April???, Did I mention Christmas???, M/M, Seventeen Members (Mentioned), This is a christmas fic btw, Try a lot more!, why not!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeen_Tim_Drake/pseuds/Seventeen_Tim_Drake
Summary: They end up underneath the mistletoe, and Minghao's eyes widen. Moving away with the subtlety of a mouse, his small little nervous giggles are watched by the entire group.Mingyu, though? He's left dazed for a moment before he grabs Minghao in his arms.It was at that moment that Jeonghan gathered everyone, herding them away from the public display of affection being showed. They'll wait outside patiently, because finally!
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Pining Idiots and a Mistletoe

Minghao stares. 

_Of course_ , he stares. It's all he can do, after all.

No matter how much he wants it, Mingyu is unattainable.

Fixing the camera, Minghao fixes the background fade. He bottles everything down.

Mingyu deserves better, after all. All of this will be kept under lock and key. 

_Snap_. The picture is taken, and it conveys all of Minghao's longings entrapped within an eternal chamber. 

* * *

Mingyu watches. 

Watches how his Hao is so hesitant to just be with him. Watches how his Hao shies away from him. Watches and hurts.

Because he's a coward and will never be able to tell. 

Never be able to tell just how much he loves and wishes.

He smiles, posing for the picture. He watches Minghao's beauty, gaze falling away. 

Oh, how he _wishes_. His smile hides it all. 

* * *

Breathing in a huff, Minghao has had enough, "Stop bothering Jihoon-hyung!"

Seriously, the man didn't want to be called _cute_. Leave him alone, guys!

His case, however, was not helped by Jihoon clinging to him right at that moment and _glaring_.

It held the weight of a thousand ice-bergs, but the execution along with Jihoon's.... _natural aegyo_...

Seungkwan, ever the crackhead, and Mingyu, ever one with an obvious death wish, _squealed_ in fanboy! They made grabby hands at Jihoon and Minghao blocked their hands, roughly pushing them away.

The others were all outside, cooking away at the barbecue with Holiday playing at the background, safe and sound from the commotion inside. 

"Come on, Hao!" Mingyu whined, "It's just one kiss to the cheek!!"

"Give us our victi--HYUNG! I mean hyung!" Seungkwan cackled in an attempt to hide the _little_ slip-up. The glare directed to him by every party was scathingly cold. 

It was a _very_ lame attempt.

The little debacle continued until Jeonghan, bless this angel, pulled at Seungkwan's ear and Jihoon's arm, kicking at Mingyu to Minghao while loudly announcing his presence. "Your savior is here."

"Dinner's ready, by the way," Chan says by the door, leaning. He apparently notices something funny, because he smirks as he looks above their head. 

Following his gaze, Jeonghan and Seungkwan laughed. Jihoon took this chance to escape, pushing Chan to the table, because LET'S JUST EAT ALREADY DAMMIT-

Minghao and Mingyu were under the mistletoe. 

Eyes widening, Minghao ebbed away from the scene slowly, small little bubbles of nervous giggling escaping his lips. He wouldn't be able to take it, being so intimate with the center of his love... He didn't know how he'd react, nor did he want to find out.

Mingyu, on the other hand, is left dazed. This is... _his chance_.

Without thought, he grabs Minghao in his arms, trapping the slighter man in his arms, locking onto his lips with a passion, a euphoria experienced by a dream come true. His eyes are closed, and he couldn't help but bring his partner closer.

If he couldn't say the words, he _hopes_ his action would be enough. 

Stunned and surprised, Minghao freezes. _There's no way..._

He doesn't realize it, but little droplets of tears fall down his cheek, and he pushes against Mingyu's form.

Mingyu stares at the fallen tears, horrified. His Hao was crying, and it's _his_ fault.

"Seungkwan, we better go," Jeonghan whispers by then, noticing the shift in the mood.

"But-" Seunkwan begins, worried for his hyungs, but Jeonghan just pulls him away roughly.

"Let's go," He hisses to his dongsaeng, and Seungkwan shuts his mouth and quietly follows. 

"Hao..." Mingyu starts immediately as the door closes, "I'm so sorr-"

"Don't-" Minghao sobs, caving into himself because he wouldn't be able to take it. "Please, don't finish that sentence."

Looking at Mingyu through his tears, Minghao looked like a kicked puppy. "Please don't tell me you regretted that. I- I wouldn't be able to take it."

"I-" 

"Why? Why did you do it..." His broken voice broke Mingyu, and their lips locked once more.

Minghao pushed, but Mingyu refused to let go, because his Hao _had_ to know.

"You have," Mingyu dives in for another kiss, " _no_ idea," he goes for the cheek this time, "how _long_ ," a little nibble on the ear, "EXACTLY how _long_ I've _wanted_ this." 

Understanding crosses through Minghao's face, and Mingyu was _relieved_.

They both pulled at each other, their bodies and lips in perfect sync.

"I love you," Mingyu pulled out, repeatedly marking those words over Minghao's body like a sacred mantra. Because, _finally,_ his Hao was actually _his_ and _only his_.

"I love you, too," Minghao smiles in their kiss. "I love you so much, Gyu."

Fireworks explode, and they notice their members keeping a tentative eye on them. They notice and attempt to act like they haven't been watching. They all had little celebratory smiles plastered on their faces, their mirth easily visible to everyone. 

_They_ were the ones to set out the fireworks.

* * *

~Bonus Scene~

"FINALLY!" Soonyoung celebrated when the new couple emerged. "We don't have to suffer through the unresolved sexual tension anymore!"

"We can finally tell the two of you to get a room," Seokmin _cried_ , absolutely jovial at the ability to scream at his fellow 97-liners.

With the smirk of a devil, Seungkwan just pulled a recorder. Mingyu and Minghao's "I love you" played, and Thughao activated.

"Three seconds to run, booseoksoon..."  
  


Red eyes and whipping winds chased after three terrified men in their twenties for the rest of the night.

Another was drowned in a pile of bodies, giving him a little shovel talk. Poor Mingyu...

Jeonghan and Seungcheol's nails are really sharp on his clavicle, _ow!_

Jun, Joshua and Vernon's fake smile that hid promises of hurt was able to bring chills to anyone's spine, little mutterings of "Don't hurt him or else" audible and eerie. 

Glares of ice from Wonwoo and Jihoon froze Mingyu's feet to the ground, and no way in _hell_ is he even _touching_ their gaze with his eyesight.

It seems it was only Chan and his optimism that kept the place warm and bubbly, but the pinching at his sides said otherwise.

Poor, poor Mingyu.

"WAH!! DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!!!" Said three idiots being chased into the moonlight by red eyes and a recently found scythe.

Poor, poor Mingyu. 


End file.
